Glee-ful Wolf
by LLN
Summary: After the Nogitsune trauma John Stilinski thinks it would be best to sent Stiles to Burt, John's step-brother. But will trouble and a certain Sourwolf follow Stiles to Lima?


"…I'm not arguing about this anymore, Stile! You are going to live with Burt. I've already talked to him and got your plane ticket to Lima." John Stilinski, Sheriff of Beacon Hills, Told his son.

"I'm sure my Step-Uncle doesn't need my problems. Burt's still recovering from that heart an attack. And…that reminds me! You need to eat more salads for lunch, no more burgers!" Stiles received the parental stink eye for that remark, " Besides didn't we miss Burt's wedding?"

"_Yes_, we did Stiles. You were possessed by a Japanese Fox demon that was hell been on destroying Beacon Hills." John said flatly.

Stiles sighed, yeah, being possessed by a Nogistune had not been fun at all. To many times in the last few months Stiles thought he was losing his mind, "Dad, I can't leave! The Pack—"

I've talked to Scott and Derek. The both agree that getting out of town would be good for you." John said, it had been the only thing the two werewolves agreed on in fact.

"But Dad!"

"Stiles, it will only be for a couple of months," John said, running a hand through his graying blonde hair. "You're still not sleeping and the nightmares are actually getting worse! I also know you haven't been eating the way a boy your age should be eating." He sighed, "Son, you have to stop blaming yourself for all the deaths…Allison's death, it wasn't –"

"_It was my fault!" _Stiles yelled.

"You know that's not true. No one blames you…"

"I blame me!"

"That's the _problem!_" John yelled back, "What happened was tragic, yes, but it wasn't your fault!"

Stiles looked away.

'I can't help you, Scott can't and you are not letting anyone in. For a while I thought Malia—"

"I don't want to talk about _her!" _ Stiles snarled. It had become oblivious that the were-coyote was only using Stiles as a means in to the pack. It had been unsurprising to Stiles when he found her fucking Isaac. It still hurt though.

"…But maybe Kurt can."

Stiles looked back at his father at that name.

"You boys always seemed able to help each other out when Burt and I were at a lost." Stiles started to protest but John cut him off with, "My decision is final, son. You leave tomorrow. Start packing."

Stiles hissed wordlessly as he turned and stomped upstairs. John sighed; he hoped this was the right thing. Because he really had no clue what else he could do. He wanted his son back and not that shadow he had become.

Stiles flopped down on his bed, glaring at his reflection in the full-length mirror hanging on his open closet door. His radio was on playing softly, be began to sing along with the song playing…

"_Look at me, you may think you see who I really am,"_ He pulled out his cell phone from his hoodie pocket, hastily going through the texts that had been saved, freezing when he saw one from Allison. It had been dated around the time he was in the hospital for tests. Stiles shuddered, because a couple days later… He dropped the phone onto the floor.

"_But you'll never know me, everyday it's as if I play a part, now I see…" _Stiles sat up on the bed staring into the mirror. The Nogitsune had taken many things form Stiles but it also left some things behind. Powers and Knowledge and the know-how to use both. Stiles wanted to tell Scott about them…but he was sure Scott would tell him never to use them. Not that he saw Scott all that much. He was always with Kira. Stiles also figured Kira's mother would be unhelpful as she was when the Nogitsune was rampaging through town.

He got up pulled a couple of suitcases from under his bed, and a small trunk from his closet. He opened the trunk, in had some knifes, a small cross bow and arrows into, a pair of Chinese ring daggers, Allison had been teaching him to use before… As well as Mt. Ash, varying types of Wolfsbane and other herbs.

"_If I wear a mask, I can fool the world, but I can't fool my heart…"_ Stiles would never admit it but he had a slight crush on Allison, she had been beautiful, smart and badass. Stiles liked Smart and Badass. It explained why he likes Lydia for so long, and his whisper of a thing for Erica… And Well, the Hales…Not Peter though, Stiles had a strict no zombie rule.

"_Who is that boy I see…" _Stiles paused to look in the mirror again, "_staring straight back at me? When will my _**reflection** _show, who I am inside?"_ Stiles had no clue who he was anymore, too many memories over whelmed him sometimes…Void, Noshiko, Rhys…his own… Stiles sighed as began putting clothes in the suitcases.

/ /

John stood outside his son's bedroom hearing him sing, something had had not done in a long while. It was one of his favorite Disney songs…the sad ones were always the prettiest, John had thought. It was the confusion that dripped from his son's voice that tore at John's heart. John leaned against the wall listening to his son sing.

"_Must I pretend I someone else for all time?"_ Stiles wondered, Scott seemed to think he should bounce back from the possession. Yet Scott was allowed to wallow in his grief for Allison? So Stiles had tried, but to felt like he was still coming apart at the seems. And no one could see or help him. Stiles knew that wasn't true but that's the way it felt to him.

After zipping up the suitcase, his eyes fell on a black leather jacket hanging on his desk chair. It had appeared in his room two days after Allison's funeral. It was Derek's; why Derek had left it here Stiles had no clue. But the jacket was going with him and if the Sourwolf wanted it back he was going to follow Stiles to Lima to get it. Not that it was going to happen.

"_Why must we all conceal what we think, how we feel? Must there be a secret me that I'm forced to hide?"_

Derek… _Derek Hale_, why did Stiles thoughts always turn to the wolf? Stiles wondered as he began to put his supernatural research and some of his occult book in the trunk. Not that he thought he was going to need it in Lima, Ohio of all places but better to have it than not. Once he was done he put his suitcases on top of the trunk along with his laptop and the black leather jacket.

"_I won't pretend I'm someone else for all time,"_ Stiles sang softly as he sank down onto his bed, looking once again into the mirror, "_when will my reflection show, who I am inside…" _He picked up his phone, quickly typing out a text and sent it before he could change his mind. Before putting his phone in the pocket of the leather jacket.

/ /

Kurt Hummel groaned at the annoying buzz of his phone, he poked his head out from under his blankets, blindly groping at his bedside table for his cell phone. He had been feeling bad most of the afternoon and had gone to bed shortly after dinner. The last few weeks had been utter hell... Finn proved once again he was an ass; all Kurt had wanted to do was sing with Sam and maybe make a new friend. The wedding of his father and Finn's mother had been just prefect. Karofsky had upped his advances from that forced kiss in the locker room to coping a feel when ever he should Kurt into the lockers at school or he whispered something overly sexual to Kurt then threatened to kill Kurt if he told. It was to the point Kurt was ready to tell the whole school and just let Karofsky kill him if it meant Kurt got some peace!

'_I swear to Gaga that if its Rachel…'_ Kurt's thought broke off as he read a text that said :**Guess who's coming to McKinley?**

Kurt blinked and reread the message three times, then double checked who it was from before he let out a shriek of joy that caused Finn to come stumbling into Kurt's room holding a baseball bat.

"Who? Where? What's happening?" Finn asked waving the bat as he looked around wildly. Kurt jumped from his bed, flailing abit tripping on the blankets he had shoved to the floor.

"What's wrong?" Finn asked, Kurt didn't answer as he shoved Finn aside waving a hand at him. Kurt ran down the stairs, almost braining himself on the stair rail when he grabbed it when he missed the last few steps. He slid into the living room stopping in front of his dad's arm chair where Burt sat watching ' The biggest Catch' on T.V. Kurt was opened his mouth to ask…Suddenly he found himself on the floor with Finn laying almost on top of him.

"Dude! Don't make sudden stops like that!" Finn complained.

"Get off me, you big ox!" Kurt snarled, poking Finn hard in the ribs with his elbow. Finn had become the brother Kurt was sure he never wanted. Because Kurt's crush was well and truly dead if the last place he wanted to be now was under Finn Hudson! Finn blinked stupidly for a second then realized he was on top of Kurt. He smiled sheepishly as he scrambled off the smaller teenager. After glaring at Finn for a moment Kurt sat up asking, " Is it true!"

"Is what true?" Burt asked absently, not taking his eyes off the T.V. as he took a drink of his caffeine free orange soda in order to hide a smile. It had been a long time since Kurt had looked that eager about anything.

"Stiles! Dad, is Stiles really coming to Lima…to," Kurt frowned confused, "To McKinley? Why would he want to McKinley?"

"Would that be okay with you, Kurt?" Burt asked concerned.

Kurt nodded, and Finn thought meanly, that for a brief moment his brother looked like a bobble-head doll, that big ox comment hurt.

"It won't be for a short stay." Burt told them, "Stiles will be her for a few months if not for the rest of the year. He needs time away from Beacon Hills. According to John, after my stepbrother got kidnapped by a serial killer, " the boys gasped, they both knew John was the sheriff of Beacon Hills. " Stiles began to have nightmares and a few weeks ago lost a friend to a carjacking."

"Not Scott!" Kurt exclaimed, knowing that Scott McCall was Stiles best friend. And how devastated Stiles would be if anything had happened to the boy who had been Stiles for as long as he lived in California.

"No, a girl, I think John said it was Scott's girlfriend? He wasn't to sure just that Scott was there when it happened."

Kurt covered his mouth with a hand, "Oh, poor Scott to have had to see that."

"John thinks a change of scenery will do Stiles good." Burt sighed, "You know there is no arguing with John when he thinks he is right."

Kurt nodded, for a pair of step brothers John and Burt were a lot alike. "Don't worry, Dad. I'll take care of Stiles. When is he supposed to be here?"

"His flight gets to Cleveland just before midnight," Burt said getting up, " I was just about to leave, do you boys want to go with me?"

"Sure Burt!" Finn said happily.

Kurt looked at his father, "Stiles is sharing my room, right?"

Burt nodded, "If that is okay with you. If not I'm sure Finn won't—"

"No!" Kurt said, "I mean…it's okay. Hmm, I need to rearrange my room abit, hide the breakable stuff and figure out how to get other bed in there…" Kurt muttered then to his father, "Go get my Stiles…and don't let him frighten Finn to badly. He always enjoyed doing that."

"Hey! I don't scare…" Finn trailed off, "Wait! Is Stiles that kid with the moles on his face that use to come and hang around you every summer when we were little?"

Kurt flashed Finn a smile that had a mean edge to it as he nodded. A horrified look crossed Finn's face, "I wonder if Rachel's dads would let me move in with them," Finn mumbled.

"Some how I doubt," Kurt said standing up, then looked back at his father, "Bring me my Stiles," he said making a shooing motion with his hands. Then went back upstairs to his room, it wasn't long before the sounds of things being shoved around and cursing could be heard.

Burt looked at Finn, "You don't have to go. You can stay and help Kurt."

Finn shook his head, "Nah, Kurt would only want me around to do the heavy lifting. Let me get my shoes."

Burt chuckled as Finn went to do that and Burt went to tell Carol he and Finn were leaving.

/ /

"…And that's why I'm not allowed to have Redbull anymore." Stiles said to Uncle Burt and new step-cousin Finn. If Stiles had to guess who Burt would marry he never would have guessed it would be FrankenFinn's mother. Finn had bounced up to Stiles like a puppy, at the airport, when Burt had introduced them. Finn had even asked if Stiles remembered him from the times Stiles and Kurt would come and play at the local playground when Stiles use to visit more.

Stiles did. Some of his happiest memories were of that playground. He could not wait to ask Kurt about the others.

Stiles had barely stepped through the door of the Hudmel's House, and god! Wasn't that and overly cutesy name. When a blur of pale skin, dark hair and Channel No.5 knocked him to the floor. A pair of smooth lips attached to his own, making Stiles sigh into the forceful kiss, Stiles buried a hand into the dark, soft locks of hair.

"Mhmm, should we do…" Finn started to ask but trailed off at Burt's amused look.

"Nah, this is how they always greeted each other," Burt then frowned, "Although never this long…or, with tongue! Kurt!"

Stiles glared up resentfully at his uncle when Kurt pulled away, Kurt press his forehead to Stiles and whispered, "I…I promised myself… that when I saw you again I would do that."

Stiles gently pushed the other boy away, looking in to vivid green-blue eyes, and realized why Derek Hale got under his skin so quickly. Why Stiles was so protective of the man. Derek's eyes had reminded him of Kurt's, they both had that same vurible look, sad but brave expression in them. Stiles closed his own for a moment not wanting to think about Derek, when he reopened his eyes, Kurt was staring down at him looking worried.

"So," Stiles said softly, "you know who you are now?'

Kurt frowned, "Almost…"was whispered back to Stiles.

Stiles nodded, going boneless on the floor, "Well, that makes you one up on me."

Kurt's frowned deepen as he looked Stiles amber eyes, they had a lost, confused look in them that Stiles never had been there before.

'It's late and you boy's should go to bed," Burt said, "You call get requited with each other tomorrow. And on Monday we will get Stiles enrolled at school."

Kurt grinned at his dad, getting off of Stiles and helping him up, "This is going to be fabulous!" Then dragged Stiles off to his room. Finn followed only to get the door slammed in his face.

"Hey, Kurt!" Finn said in his clueless way, "You forgot to let me in!"

"No, I didn't," came through the door to Finn, who heard Stiles echo," No he didn't." then came, " No boys allowed!"

"But you are boys," Finn said confused.

"Fine! No FrankenFinn's allowed!" Stiles called out, and Finn could hear his stepbrother's giggles.

Finn crossed his arms over his chest, "That's no fair!" He pouted mostly over that childhood nickname and how this reminded him of how they used to shut him out and wouldn't let him play with them at the park all those years ago. Then he grinned, "I'll tell Burt!"

"Is he for real?"

Finn heard Stiles say, then the door opened and Kurt stood there glaring at him, "Okay, you can come in but no freaking out. No matter the topic of the conversation."

Finn nodded as he stepped into Kurt's room.

Sunday morning had been spent with Kurt showing Stiles around Lima. Finn had when to play video games with some of the Glee Club boys. And now Stiles laid on Kurt's bed going threw his the texts on his phone as Kurt took a shower.

There were five texts from Lydia demanding to know where he was, mostly because she didn't have anyone she could hold a descent conversation with. Kira had sent two asking if he was okay. One from Melissa, telling him that if the nightmares got bad again he should go see a doctor. One from Derek asking if he got the research about the Kitsune done. Stiles liked Kira she was a sweet girl…her mother on the other hand? Will the woman had siceed the Oni on Stiles. Not that they had done any good in the end.

Noshiko might be mostly human now, but she still had nine hundred years of knowledge, that made her very dangerous. Also Stiles my respect the woman but he didn't trust her.

There was also a text from Peter saying that he would watch over the Sheriff for Stiles. Stiles wasn't sure if that was suppose to be helpful or creepy. Stiles was going to go with creepy and forward that text to Derek telling him nothing better happen to his dad. Or Stiles would have a wolf pelt for a throw rug for his room.

What surprised him was the text form Isaac telling him that, yes, the pack he was with was cool and all and that he liked them but they weren't THE PACK. Of Course the asshole had sent a line in French and when Stiles used Google Translate the phase, 'the cow touched me from next Thursday' popped up.

He got a few from his dad reassuring Stiles that everyone was fine and that he was going to stick to the diet plan that Stiles had left him. His dad was such a lying liar that lies. Stiles knew his dad was going to order the Blue Plate special at the diner as soon as he could.

There wasn't a single message from Scott.

Stiles flailed a bit when Kurt dropped down onto the bed next to him. His Kurt was so a ninja!

"So, here's the plan, " Kurt said, "We are leaving early so we can practice in the choir room before school. It's first come first serve. And I'll be damned if Rachel hogs it all this week. Dad will meet us at the office to get your paperwork stuff sorted out. Oh!" Kurt and, slapping a hand on Stiles chest, "You are joining Glee. The New Directions could use you!"

Stiles slipped his phone into the pocket of the leather jacket that was lying at the end of the bed. "I don't know…"

"Come on Stiles! You used to sing with me all the time when we were younger."

Stiles shook his head, "I haven't kept it up. And I was never that good anyway."

"You are doing this." Kurt said with a pout.

"But…"

Kurt pointed to his face, "Resolve Face."

"That's not fair! Willow quotes should only be used if someone is being unreasonable!" Stiles declared.

"_You_ are being unreasonable. Glee Club is like World War III most days. With alliances shifting all the time. I need back up, Stiles!" Kurt exclaimed, "Rachel Berry is winning the battles for all the solos just because her voice and Finn's accompany each other! There's no one else that sounds sing with me but Rachel and that will just get her _more_ to sing. She has to be stopped!" Kurt paused, "Well, there is some one…but he would _never_ sing with me. Mostly because he's a caveman but you Stiles I know how good we sound together when we sing."

"Oh, I see how it is," Stiles muttered, rolling his eyes as he said, "You want me to join to make _you_ sound better."

"Yes!" Kurt exclaimed and then saw Stiles frown at him, "No!" Kurt tried to back track, "Err…maybe?"

Stiles sighed and Kurt grinned.

Stiles was going to become a Gleek to please his step-cousin.


End file.
